Glee : How everything could also have happened!
by nala59
Summary: What if everything would have been a little bit different? What if Rachel and Quinn would have been friends since they knew each other or what if Sam and Mercedes didn't put their summer love behind themselves? And what if the new characters from the actual next year appear in this year?
1. Chapter 1

'Hey guys, how have your holidays been?', Mr. Shue said with an untertone of tiredness. 'What did you do?', he said again because nobody answered. 'Come on, I know it is your first day of the last year until graduation, but look, you will have a really interesting, exciting and wonderful senior year.'

'But Mr. Shue what do you think how we feel? I mean at the end of the year most of us will graduate and we will be a Glee-club consisting of five people! How should we manage that? Nobody wants to join the Glee-club because nobody likes us!', Tina contributed very sad.

'Well, I know that this isn't easy but we have to get the courage to search for new people who have also the courage to join a club that is not half a famous as the football team is yet. And we will find those people. Believe in yourself. We have to show the other students how good we are. In the hallways, in the cafeteria and also in the gym.'

'Mr. Shue! How can you demand that we do something that won't be good for us? We will have the worst position at this school!', Rachel said with a fluttering voice.

'I know that but you will get this, trust me! You can manage that!' After a little breathing break Mr. Shue breathed once deeply and said:' For a little support I have a surprise for you! About the holidays I got to know that we would get new students on our school and you already know them all! So here they are.'

And the two people who came into the auditorium were Blaine Anderson and Wade Adams. The first reaction came from Kurt who obviously didn't know anything about the change of school of Blaine with who he was in a couple since half a year til then.

'Why didn't you tell me anything?', Kurt screamed with a really big smile in his face.

'I couldn't. I wanted to see this big smile on your face.', Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on his forehead.

'So well, as of now Wade and I will go to that school and support the Glee-club also a little bit!', Blaine said with a really excited face.

A few seconds later the bell rang and every one jumped up and ran out of the auditorium except for Mr. Shue, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Quinn.

'And what is the week task for this week, Mr Shue?', Quinn asked.

'Uhm, I don't really have one for you. I'm sorry. Let's meet again next monday the 13th to talk about the first week task this year!', he answered in a real disappointed untertone. Then he left the auditorium and so did Blaine and Kurt.

For about five minutes Rachel and Quinn just stood there and said nothing.

Eventually Rachel asked Quinn:' Do you want to come over tonight? We haven't talked for weeks! What do you think?'

'I don't know if I it's good cause I have to practice so that I can be at the Cheerios again', she answered being really insecure but what she said wasn't the truth.

'Come one Quinn, do me the favor, I miss my best friend!', Rachel scrambled again.

'Okay, okay. I will come over tonight. 8 pm, is that ok, hun?'

'There she is. My Quinnie. Yes, 8 pm is great. So see you tonight!', she said and went out so that Quinn wasn't able to answer. She just stood there knowing that this evening wouldn't be as easy as every evening before.

**A few hours later.**

'Dad, she will be here in a few minutes', Rachel said and paced up and down. She was so excited because she wanted to tell Quinn something she had realized during the holidays. She wanted to be honest with her best friend.

'Calm down, Rach', her father said, 'she will understand you and your feelings' And as he stoped talking , the door bell rang and Rachel who had sat down while she was listening to her father jumped of the chair and ran to the door. She took one deep breathe and opened the door.

'Do you want to come in?', she said and asked herself why she shouldn't want to.

'Of course, why shouldn't I ?', Quinn answered and Rachel had to smile.

'Ah, so come in, I have to tell you something.', Rachel was very insecure but took Quinns hand and pulled her inside and gave her no time and chance to say anything. She pulled her into her room ushered her onto her bed and said:' Give me a few minutes! I need them!', and without any answer she went into her bathroom.

Both girls were sitting in to different rooms, thinking about the same things:' How can I tell her without losing her?' And both just didn't know that they wanted to tell each other the same.

Another few minutes later Rachel came out of the bathroom and wanted to start telling Quinn what she wanted to but Quinn interrupted her and started talking:' Rach, I have to tell you something too but let me start because it is really important', and Rachel accepted that and let her talk,' You know, Rach, you are my best friend since years and that is why it is so weird what I have to tell you. Uhm, I guess you don't know what it neither could be nor that you will understand it immediately.'

'But Quinn, what I want to tell you is even as important as yours.'

'You said I would be allowed to talk first, so, let me talk first.'

'Okay, tell me now.'

'Rach, in the last few weeks I realized some feelings I didn't realized before. I haven't seen you for weeks and that made me miss you like crazy. I think I like you how I am supposed to be about boys. And I don't know how you think about that but I wanted to be honest with you.'

Rachel didn't do anything as standing where she was. She wasn't able to move. She felt really good and confused. Then she said:'Quinn, uhm, that was what I wanted to tell you too.'

Both girls were standing towards each other without any reactions for 5 minutes.

'W..why didn't you tell me earlier? And why didn't I notice that?', Quinn asked more to herself then to Rachel.

'Do you really ask me that? Why didn't you tell me earlier?', Rachel answered a little bit angry.

Without any more words Quinn kissed Rachel. She kiss her like she never kissed anyone before. First she took Rachels hands but she couldn't contain herself and grabbed Rachels hips.

'What are we doing here? Is this what it is supposed to be?', Rachel said as she tried to grab Quinns face,' are we just kissing? Am I holding your face in my hands?'

'Uhm, I hope so. That couldn't be a dream! Would you like to find out?'

'Of course I want! Why do you ask?'

And Quinn kissed her again. So emotional and deeply and with a reckless abandon that both of them realized that that couldn't be a dream.

'And how do we go one with 'us'?', Rachel asked with an untertone of insecurity.

'Well, I don't know! I know that it was the best decision that I told you everything. Don't you think?'

'You are right, it was a really good decision but I don't know if we should show anyone anything right now. Not even Kurt or Santana. I am afraid of the reactions. I don't know why but it is weird to think we both could have more feelings then love for each other, isn't it?'

'I don't know Rach, I just don't want to make a decision cause I want to enjoy being with you! NOW!'

And she kissed her again. Now she placed her hand under Rachels sweater and under her t-shirt on her naked back. She pushed her backwards onto the bed and laid herself besides Rachel and kissed her again and again. And Rachel reciprocated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few hours later.**

Both girls lay besides each other on Rachels bed. Under the blankets. Naked. Without talking they lay there for 10 minutes or more. Rachels started moving at first. She turned her head into Quinns direction and smiled although she hadn't turned her head. Without turning her head Quinn took Rachels hand and that was the sign for Rachel to approach. She cuddled up to Quinn who enjoyed that. She stroked Rachels left arm and from time to time she kissed her head.

'Wow, what is this? Is it real?', asked Rachel quite probably,'Am I lying in your arm, Honey?'

'Guess yes!', Quinn answered a little bit surprised,'I hope that I don't dream right now! But I think I can recognize the girl I . . . '

'Do you? I mean, you . . .?'

'Yes, Rach, I love you. Well, I'm not quite sure if you do love me but I know that I love you. And right now it is very important for me to admit that I like girls I should like boys and that I accept that I love my best friend!', Quinn said very serious on the one hand and very relieved on the other hand.

'I am speechless. I mean have those feelings since so many weeks and all the time I didn't know how to tell you cause I was so afraid of losing you. I accepted to hide my feelings instead of venturing to lose you completely by telling you about everything and now I am the luckiest person on earth and I am lying in my bed with you and it is real!'

'Yes, I can see. You are speechless.', Quinn giggled.

Rachel bumped in Quinns hip and sat down on her tummy and started kissing her neck again.

'Wait, how late is it?', Quinn asked terrified,'I just remembered that we fell asleep some hours ago.', and she giggled again but was still a little bit terrified.

'Oh shit, it is 9am. We have to go to school. Now!'

'And how do we act at school? Do we show everyone what happened?', Quinn asked a little insecure while they put on their clothes.

'I'm sure. What do you think?'

'I think I want to be open! I mean, I told you a few minutes ago that I love you. You know me and that should tell you that I mean what I say.', she said and stepped up to Rachel very slow, took her hand and kissed her softly.

'So, do we have a decision?', Rachel asked,' Are we officially dating?'

'I think . . .'

'No, don't think. We are dating. You and me. Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry.', Rachel said very clear and resolute.

Quinn looked in Rachels eyes very deeply and said:' I will kiss you now and then we have to go to school! Together. Open. I love you, Rach.'

And she kissed her very deeply and passionately.

'I love you.', Rachel answered and they started there way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**A little later at school**

The whole Glee-Club sat in the auditorium when Mr. Shue came in with Quinn, Rachel and Santana. Nobody said anything but everyone noticed that Quinn and Rachel were holding hands and Santana looked like she got to know something that made her very happy.

' Hi, guys. I didn't tell you a week task yesterday and I wouldn't even have one without Quinn and Rachel. And I think they want to tell you something!", and he refered to Rachel and Quinn.

'Yes, we have to tell you something!', both of them said in at the same time.

'Well, you all know that Quinn and I are very good friends since years. I guess we were best friends.', Rachel said.

'WERE?!', Mercedes screamed.

'Wait a second!', Quinn said and went on,' Like Rachel said and you understood. We were best friends. That doesn't mean that we aren't friends anymore or that we don't like each other anymore.'

'I cannot listen to that. You two talk around something that is so easy and you know that I can say that.', Santana said a little annoyed,' To cut a long story short, Quinn and Rachel are dating! Yes, dating. Just like Brittany and I. And they told me a few hours ago because they wanted me to sing a sing song with both of them.'

For 10 seconds everyone was quite. But then everyone jumped off the chairs for graduating Quinn and Rachel except for Finn who was really disappointed because he fell for Rachel since he saw her the first time.

'Wow, I am really happy for you two though I haven't reckon with that.', Tina screamed and hugged Rachel and Quinn.

'Why didn't you tell me first? And why haven't you told me that you have those feelings for Quinn?', asked Kurt a little bit offended.

'Kurt, I realized it during the holidays and how you should know...YOU WERE IN NEW YORK WITH BLAINE!', Rachels answer and had to laugh really loud.

'Whatever! YOU ARE DATING QUINN!', he screamed again and hugged her very hardly and deeply.

'When did you two tell each other and how and where and what happened afterwards?', Sam asked really curious.

'Well, yesterday night. And I wanted to start but Quinn told me that she had to tell me something that was more important though we wanted to tell each other the same and so she told me and I couldn't say anything', Rachel answered.

'Aha, and why do you have to tell everyone in Glee-Club?', Finn asked totally annoyed.

'Yes, Finn, I know you don't want to know all of this but accept it. We tell everyone because we have a really good week task for you. I don't know if we did it before but after last night Quinn and I wanted to sing a song together and we had an idea and asked Santana if she would like to sing with us. And she does. So, listen and be impressed of Santana, my beautiful girlfriend Quinn and me.'

Everyone was quite and they started singing.

_ They sang **Love Song**._

And as they had finished all the other people in the room began to applaud very very strong and with such an enthusiasm they never had shown.

'That was great, girls! Does anybody else of you have a song for us though I didn't gave you week task?', Will said.

'Well, I have got one. And I want to sing it for someone in here. So, may I start?', Mercedes asked very insecure because she was sure if the person she wanted to sing for would be excited about that.

'Well, yeah. Start when you are ready.', Will answered.

She stood in front of the group for a few minutes. Then she said:' I am ready for it. So, Sam, listen to me!'

_She sang **Don't wanna lose you.**_

Nobody reckoned with something like that but Sam put on his typical big trouty mouth smile stood up and walked across the room and stopped in front of Mercedes.

'You are awesome, baby. You are really cute and I love you.'

'Awww, you are awesome.', she smiled at him and started to kiss him.

Everyone applauded very strong again and afterwards Mr. Shue said:' I think we heard enough for today and I want everyone of you to sing a song this week about love. It is a very unspectacular and average task but everyone can do it like he or she wants to. So, feel free to do everything with that task you like to.'

Everyone nodded, laughed and started talking to someone else next to them. So nobody listened to Mr. Shue anymore and he ended the Glee-Club without saying anything and went out of the auditorium into the teachers office.


End file.
